1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a burst switching of power converter.
2. Description of Related Art
Switching mode power converter has been widely used to provide regulated voltage and current for computers, home appliances, communication equipments, etc. In recent years, the problem of power saving in switching mode power converter has drawn much attention. A prior art “Switching regulator having low power mode responsive to load power consumptions” U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,977 disclosed the skill using a threshold to achieve lower power consumption. However, the drawback of this prior art is a higher output ripple at the output of the power converter. This higher output ripple is caused by the threshold.